footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Swansea City A.F.C.
Huw Jenkins | manager = Steve Cooper | coach = | currentleague = Championship | currentposition = | lastseason = 2018-19 | lastleague = Championship | lastposition = 10th | current = 2019-20 | website = http://www.swanseacity.net/ }} Swansea City Association Football Club (Welsh: Clwb Pêl-droed Dinas Abertawe) is a Welsh professional football club based in the city of Swansea, south Wales that currently compete in the English Championship, the second tier of football in England. They play their home matches at the Liberty Stadium. The club was founded in 1912 as Swansea Town and joined the Football League in 1921. The club changed their name in 1969, when it adopted the name Swansea City to reflect Swansea's new status as a city. In 1981, the club were promoted to the original Football League First Division. It was during the following season they came close to winning the league title, but a decline then set near the season's end before finishing sixth, although a club record. It was from here the club suffered a relegation the season after, returning to the Football League Fourth Division a few seasons later, then narrowly avoided relegation to the Football Conference in 2003. Prior to playing home matches at the Liberty Stadium, the team had previously hosted at the Vetch Field. The Swansea City Supporters Society Ltd owns 20% of the club, with their involvement hailed by Supporters Direct as "the most high profile example of the involvement of a Supporters Trust in the direct running of a club". In 2011, Swansea were promoted to the Premier League, becoming the first Welsh team to play in the division since its formation in 1992. On 24 February 2013, Swansea beat Bradford City 5–0 to win the 2012–13 Football League Cup (the competition's highest ever winning margin for the final), winning the first major trophy in the club's history and qualifying the Swans for the 2013–14 UEFA Europa League. Players Current squad Out on loan Under-23s Retired numbers Club alumni Former players :Main article: Swansea City A.F.C. players Managers :Main article: Swansea City A.F.C. managers Club honours Domestic league *'Third Division (1920-1992) / Second Division (1992-2004) / League One' **''Champions (1): 2007-08 *'Fourth Division (1958-1992) / Third Division (1992-2004) / League Two' **''Champions'' (1): 1999-00 Domestic cup *'League Trophy' **''Winners'' (2): 1993-94, 2005-06 Statistics and records Attendance The record home attendance was 32,786 against Arsenal at Vetch Field, FA Cup Fourth Round, 17 February 1968 The highest attendance at Liberty Stadium was 20,733 against Manchester United, Premier League, 17 August 2013 Transfers The record transfer fee paid is the £12 million agreed with Vitesse Arnhem on 11 July 2013 to secure the services of Ivory Coast international, Wilfried Bony. This fee surpassed the £5.55 million paid to Valencia CF for Pablo Hernandez on 31 August 2012. The record transfer fee received is the £25 million plus add-ons agreed with Manchester City for the sale of Wilfried Bony on 14 January 2015. This fee surpassed the £15 million received from Liverpool for the sale of Welsh international, Joe Allen on 10 August 2012. External links * * Swans Commercial – Official Swansea City commercial site * Swans Academy – Official Swansea City academy site Category:Swansea City A.F.C. Category:Clubs Category:Welsh clubs Category:Football League Championship clubs